


Blue

by JonnorZiamScilesTimKon



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnorZiamScilesTimKon/pseuds/JonnorZiamScilesTimKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's sophomore year begins with him moving off campus and into his sister's house with her theatre major roommates.  Things in the house are overwhelming for Jude with just five of them living there, so why does his sister's best friend, Mariana, think it's a good idea for Jude to join a frat to make friends. Strangely enough, Jude doesn't hate bumping into one of the Beta Lamda Upsilon brothers at the events fair and finds that maybe he wouldn't mind going Greek at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Chapter 1: Welcome Week

                “This’ll be good for you, honey,” Lena assured, “Don’t you think staying with your sister will be fun.”

                No. He really didn’t. Jude was not the type of person who handled large groups well. He had always preferred to be secluded. It was calm and intimate.  Callie, his sister’s, place was anything but calm and secluded.  Four people, now five, would be living in the three bedroom two bath on a regular basis. Callie, Callie’s boyfriend Brandon, Callie’s best friend Marianna, Marianna’s brother Jesus, and Jude.  Callie had informed him, however, that Jesus and Mariana’s significant others were over almost constantly, bringing the grand total to seven people living in the house.  Jude would be staying with Jesus for a few weeks until they were able to finish converting the attic into a fourth bedroom.  Jude was not ready to be sexiled to the couch every other night, but he did have to admit that he did miss his sister and so it’d be nice knowing she was right down the hall.  Jude and Callie had been at the same university for a whole year and only saw each other two times. 

                Callie swung her arm around Jude, “Come on, little bro. We’re gonna have so much fun! You’ll love Marianna and Jesus,” she tried to reassure.

                “I can already tell that we’re gonna be besties, Judicorn,” Marianna caroled as she carried another box into the house from Lena and Stef’s car. 

                Jude sneered at the new nickname.  He knew everyone was trying to make him feel comfortable, but he was not the type of person that Callie and her friends would hang out with if it weren’t for familial relations.  All of the interactions so far felt really forced, more than likely due to Jude’s own standoffish behavior, but he was not ready to really try and give these people a peak into who he was.  Jude rarely let anyone in and he wasn’t going to just hand over the key to these basic strangers on the first day. Callie and Marianna were theatre majors, Brandon was a music performance major, and Jesus was sports media major and on the wrestling team.  Definitely not the people that Jude could see going with him to bird watch or Comic Con.  Jude was still undeclared, but he definitely would not put himself in the same category as the outgoing performance majors or the popular athletes so he had a feeling he wouldn’t really fit in even if everyone put forth the effort.

                Once all of the boxes had been taken out of the car, Lena and Stef gave Callie hugs and kisses and waved to the rest of the motley crew. When they went to hug Jude, Stef whispered into his ear, “Please really give it a chance. We just want you to make some friends and be happy.”  With that, his moms were in the car and headed the three hours back home.  Marianna, Jesus, and Brandon began making their way back inside to start on lunch, but Callie hung back for a second with Jude.  The two stared up at the house.  Callie turned to smile at Jude.

                “I promise, you’re really gonna like it here.  Who knows, this might be just what you’re looking for.” Despite Jude being several inches taller than his sister, Callie managed to swoop him into a head lock and began ruffling his hair before running inside.  With Jude now being the only one left outside, he heaved a sigh.  Jude had no idea what he was looking for, but he was very certain that it wasn’t this.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch, Marianna went to a rehearsal for the theatre convocation later that week and Brandon and Callie went to go help set up for the Welcome Week fair that was happening on campus.  Jude went up to his and Jesus’s room to start unpacking.  It had been about twenty minutes before Jesus rushed in to grab his skateboard.  Jude must have looked a bit out of sorts because Jesus had stopped suddenly on his way out.  He gave Jude a lopsided smile that Jude assumed was meant to be friendly. 

                “Hey man. Feel free to put stuff wherever.  I know you’ll be moving up to the attic soon, but I want you to feel at home while we’re sharing.”

                Jude gave a halfhearted shrug and a thanks before he continued to unpack.  Jesus waited a second for Jude to say more, but when nothing else came he began making his way back out with his board.  As Jesus crossed the threshold of the room, he turned back to Jude, “and don’t be worried about getting sexiled. Emma’s roommate is almost never at her place so I’ll be over there most nights. See ya, dude.”

                Well at least that was one less thing Jude had to dislike about the new arrangement.  Jude finally managed to find the box which housed all of his comic books.  He sprawled out on the twin mattress that was on the floor by the window that he assumed was for him and dove into one of his Young Avengers comics.  He was about halfway through the Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways crossover when Marianna could be heard belting out Taylor Swift.  She was walking past his room when she stopped singing and leaned in. 

                “Sorry. I didn’t think you’d be home. Whatcha readin’?” Marianna questioned with what seemed to be sincerity. 

                Jude lifted up the comic to show Marianna the cover, but judging by her face she had no idea what it was. See, these people would not be joining Jude at Comic Con.

                “It’s the Civil War: Young Avengers & Runaways crossover,” Jude offered.

                Marianna gave him another befuddled look in return. “Like a book about Iron Man and the characters from that Kristen Stewart movie at war with each other over America?”

                Jude couldn’t help but explode with laughter.  Marianna huffed and looked offended and Jude felt bad, but even Marianna had to know how stupid that sounded.

                “Nah. It’s just these two super hero teams fighting against other super heroes.  So you got the Iron Man part right. Sort of.”

                “Ok, well why are you in here by yourself reading when you could be out at the Welcome Week fair.  It’s so so so fun!” Marianna squealed.

                “Eh, I don’t know.  I’m not usually good with crowds and isn’t it just for freshmen?”

                “No way! Everyone always goes. I mean there are all sorts of rides, and food, and people to meet and catch up with before classes start! Didn’t you see a ton of older students there last year?”

                “I uh…I-I didn’t go last year,” Jude admitted.  The way Mariana gushed about it, he was kind of embarrassed that he hadn’t given it a chance last year. “I’m really not good in crowds, especially by myself.”

                Marianna’s jaw nearly hit the ground. “O-M-G you have to be J-K-ing me right now! How did you not go to the Welcome Week fair your freshman year!” Marianna took a second to compose herself before she continued, “Well, I am on my way over right now after I change if you want to come with me.”

                Jude took a second to consider it, but ended up deciding it would probably be more his speed to just stay in. “Thank but…”Jude started.

                “I was just being polite. You don’t really have a choice. You’re coming and that’s final! No way can you miss going to the fair. Give me five minutes to change,” Marianna interrupted. Marianna quickly rushed out of the room and headed to her own bedroom singing “Marianna and Judicorn’s big fair adventure”.

                Five minutes quickly turned into an hour and Jude being roped in to help Marianna pick out something acceptable to be the outfit to start the year off in.  Once she had finally decided on the second fairly casual dress that she had tried on, fourteen dresses later, it was time for them to head out.  Until they reached the bottom of the stairs, that is.  Marianna whipped around and gave Jude a very intense once over.  She stood there taking him in for what felt like days before she met his eyes and said, “Is that really what you’re gonna wear?”

                Jude looked down at his favorite sneakers, jeans, and purple hoodie and then looked back at Marianna. “I guess?”

                “No no no! What if the love of your life is at the fair tonight! I firmly believe that you should always dress like you plan on meeting your Prince Charming that day…or in your case, Cinderella.” Marianna then gave Jude a quizzical look.

                “Actually, I’ll be looking for my Prince Charming tonight, I guess.”

                Marianna squealed again and suddenly Jude was wrapped with both Marianna’s arms and legs. “O-M-G I so knew it! Finally, I can have my very own G-B-F! You’d be surprised by how many straights we have in the theatre department.  It’s like I wouldn’t think asking for a gayby of my very own would be so hard in a theatre department. Whatever! Come on, let’s go get you dressed up for your future bae and my future bae-in-law!” Marianna tugged Jude’s arm and began running up the stairs.

                “We’re not related. How will he be your bae-in-law?”

                “Jude, there is only one rule in this house: treat everyone in it like they were family. So basically, I am your sister now which makes him my bae-in-law. Now we just got to find him.”

                Marianna came to a stop once they reached Jesus and Jude’s room.  Jude nearly came crashing into her.

                “I’m not even unpacked yet, Marianna. Maybe I should just stay in and finish reading if I’m not going to be dressed up enough for you to not be embarrassed.”

                Marianna looked hurt when she turned around to face Jude. “Oh Judicorn, no.  I’m not embarrassed by you.  I just got all caught up in you maybe meeting someone at this thing cause everyone else in the house is dating someone and I just want you to be happy too.  I’m sorry if you thought I was being snobby.”

                Jude waited awhile before speaking. He really didn’t want to go, but for just a bit Marianna had felt kind of like a real friend.  Besides, she looked like a kicked puppy after the misunderstanding between them. Jude sighed, “Well what am I going to wear if all of my clothes are still packed up.”

                Marianna squealed again, “Don’t even worry.  Jesus and Brandon so won’t mind if you borrow some of their clothes. Plus, I think Scott left one of his shirts here last time he came over.”

                About twenty minutes later, Jude was styled in Jesus’s maroon chinos, one of Brandon’s black V-necks, Scott, Marianna’s boyfriend’s, denim button down, and Marianna’s own black wide-brim fedora.  Jude took in his new outfit in the mirror.  He so was not him, but he had to admit that he looked good.  Marianna had a satisfied smirk on her face when she saw Jude smile at the mirror. 

                “Perfect, its only 6:00.  We haven’t missed any of the best stuff yet,” Marianna pronounced before hooking her arm in Jude’s and heading for the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

                As the pair arrived, Jude gasped as he took it all in.  How had he missed this last year?  There were all sorts of carnival rides and booths set up all along the lawn.  Bright lights were everywhere and all manner of co-ed were running about and laughing. 

                “Told ya it was cool.” Marianna sang.

                All Jude could do was to nod.  He didn’t know where all this excitement was coming from.  Jude usually hated things like this, but somehow he couldn’t help thinking that something really special was going to happen tonight.  Jude chuckled lightly to himself.  Marianna was already starting to rub off on him. 

                The two made their away around the fair. They stopped for a quick funnel cake, because it was both of their favorite.  They made their way down to the booths that Brandon and Callie were working.  As they approached, Callie gave a whistle. “Damn, Jude.  You clean up nice,” Callie complimented before Marianna coughed. “You look flawless too, Marianna. Obviously,” Callie appeased.

                “Thank you, Callie. But tonight is all about Judicorn!” Marianna chimed, “Now if you two will excuse us, I have to show my new favorite roommate a good time.” Marianna then took Jude’s hand and rushed off giggling while Callie and Brandon shouted their offense at her. Jude was weirdly loving this evening.  The two had quickly bonded over a surprising amount of shared interests (Marianna actually loved Star Wars).  The thing that blew Jude’s mind though was when a few of Marianna’s friends from theatre had run into them and tried to convince Marianna to go to a kegger a few blocks away with them.  Marianna had immediately without any thought told them that she was “showing my new bestie how much fun the fair is” and skipped off with Jude.  He could not believe she would blow off her friends like that just so Jude wouldn’t feel all alone.  He just hoped that her friends wouldn’t be mad at her later, Marianna didn’t seem to worry about it though. 

                They continued their journey through the festivities when they came upon all the booths for the frats and sororities.  Jude scoffed and began pulling Marianna in the other direction.        

                “No wait!” Marianna barked, “Scott is working one of these booths.”

                “Your boyfriend is in a fraternity?”

                “Yeah! Scott is president of the Beta Lamda Upsilons.  O-M-G you should totes join BLU!” Marianna charged in the direction of their booth with Jude trailing along behind.  When they arrived at what was by far the most decorated and lavish looking of all the Greek booths, Marianna leaped into the arms of who Jude could only assume was Scott.  Scott was about Jude’s height with dark black wavy hair, tan skin and a very broad frame.  Jude was sure that he must play for one of the University’s sports teams. Maybe lacrosse.  Jude averted his eyes when the two began making out passionately in the middle of the fair.  After a very uncomfortable few seconds, Marianna pulled away and went over to Jude.

                “Why don’t you go meet some of Scott’s brothers?  Who knows, maybe you’ll get along and want to rush!”

                “I don’t know, Marianna,” Jude whined.

                “Have I steered you wrong so far?” Marianna gave Jude a shove in the direction of the guys and headed back to presumably frisk her boyfriend.

                Jude stumbled back from the push and plowed into what must have been a brick wall based on the stature.  Jude turned around and began babbling some sort of awkward apology when he realized it was one of the guys from the fraternity handing out flyers. The guy seemed completely unfazed by Jude knocking into him.

                “It’s all good, dude.  Are you ok?” The guy sincerely questioned.  Jude brought his attention up from the ground and to the guys face.  Oh Jud wished he hadn’t have been so foolish as to do that.  He thought he hit the guy hard when Marianna pushed him? That was nothing in comparison to how hard he felt his heart get struck.  This dude was straight out of a Disney film.  He was tall, taller than Jude by at least a few inches, and nothing but taut muscles and bright smiles, and blonde.  He has the most beautiful sun-kissed blonde hair that Jude had ever seen.  His crystal blue eyes were crinkled at the side and he was reaching out a hand to help steady Jude.  Finally, Jude caught his breath and managed to get out a feeble, “yeah. I’m good.” To which the boy chuckled.

                Jude noticed that even after several moments had passed and Jude was standing fine that the boy had yet to remove his hand from Jude’s arm.  The boy yanked his hand back and Jude felt a little sad when the warmth left his arm.  “Yeah uh my friend over there kind of shoved me and…I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

                The boy looked over in the direction Jude had indicated and rubbed his neck with his hand. “Ah, Marianna. I love the girl, but she is quite scrappy.  What did you do to get her going?”

                “Oh it was nothing like that.  She just wanted me to come check out the frat and I told her it wasn’t really my thing.  I don’t think it was meant to be hostile,” Jude offered.

                “You never know, man. I was so against going Greek when I first arrived, but I wouldn’t give this up for anything.  It’s so not like everyone thinks.” The boy beamed. “I’m Connor, by the way.”

                Jude reached for the hand that Connor had offered. “Jude.” 

                “Hey, Jude.” Connor breathed. Then he began to cackle, “Like the song.” Connor continued to laugh and then stopped abruptly, “Sorry, I bet you get that all the time.” He ran a hand through his hair.  He was blushing.  Jude found it endearing.

                “Nope, first time,” but Connor gave him an unconvinced look. “Ok, so I do get it all the time. But, oddly, I wasn’t even annoyed when you said it.”

                The two laughed. “Well good. I wouldn’t want to give you any reason to write off the frat life before I convinced you to really give it a try. Can’t be turning off the new pledges. Not that we’re trying to turn them on,” Connor tried backpedaling. Could he be any cuter?

                “Don’t worry, I knew what you meant,” Jude giggled.

                “Phew.” Connor placed his hand on Jude’s shoulder and turned them both towards the front of the booth. “Well why don’t we go introduce you to the rest of the guys and see if maybe we can convince you that BLU is not full of villains from every 80s teen movie.”

                Jude exploded in a fit of giggles with that one. If he was being honest, Jude loved those movies and was sure that was exactly where he got his ideas of what frat life was. “I don’t know, that dude over there looks just like Fredrick The Ogre Palowaski and you could give Stan Gable a run for his money.”

                Connor playfully punched Jude’s arm. “I take major offense to that, dude,” Connor cried in mock indignation, “If anything I am a total Jake Ryan.”

                “He wasn’t a frat guy,” Jude argued.

                “Well the 80s didn’t give the Greeks a lot of good to work with. Besides if I’m being really honest, I was always more of a Farmer Ted.” Connor confessed.

                “I doubt that. I mean look at you.” Jude waved his arms up and down Connor for emphasis.  Jude noticed Connor looked very vulnerable for a split second before that genuine and charismatic grin was plastered back on his face. 

                Whatever moment that was happening between the two boys was quickly shut down by Marianna galloping up and smacking Connor right on his ass. “Hey, sweet cheeks. Did you miss me this summer?” Marianna sang.

                Connor turned to her and stuck out his tongue. “Not even a bit. How could I not be pleased to get away from your paddling?” Connor teased.

                “Well maybe if you’d stop having the best ass on campus, I wouldn’t want to put my hands on it. Don’t tell Scott I said that!”

                Connor burst into a fit of giggles. 

                “So I see you met my little Judicorn, Connycakes.” Marianna attempted to change the subject.

                “Judicorn?” Connor questioned as he stifled a laugh.     

                “You’re one to talk, Connycakes.” Jude retorted. 

                “Ok, fair,” Connor conceded, “Yes, I was actually just trying to convince Jude to come meet the rest of the guys.”

                “Well, sadly, we must be off. Jude promised me a ride on the Ferris wheel and we can’t stay out too late if we’re gonna wake up early enough to decorate the house for the party tomorrow. You’re coming right?”

                “Of course! Have I missed a single one of your parties in the last 6 years?”

                “Connor, Scott, and I all went to high school together,” Marianna offered at Jude’s confused expression.

                “Oh ok, but what party?” Jude inquired.

                “Oh right! We never told you! Well it started freshman year when Jesus and I had our own place and we were trying to meet friends.  We ended trying to set up this small get together that quickly turned into a huge rager.  Then sophomore year once we got into the new house with Callie and Brandon we ended up throwing another beginning of the year party and I figure why break tradition. I can’t believe we forgot to mention it. Either way, we really need to look at leaving soon. Oh, maybe Jude could come by and meet the guys at the house sometime this week.”

                “Yeah, that’d be great. Do you think you could come by on Thursday? The whole house is having this big dinner thing for potential pledges and it’d be awesome if you came.”

                “Sure of course,” Jude threw in a little too eagerly.  He really didn’t want to pledge or meet any more new people, but Connor seemed so earnest and happy at the idea of Jude coming to the event.

                “Great, well I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the party.  It was really terrific meeting you, Jude.” Connor reached out his hand for Jude to shake again.  Immediately upon their fingers brushing, Jude could feel sparks.  It was amazing how easily Jude melted upon the slightest contact of this near stranger. 

                “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Jude replied. As they began to leave, Jude turned back to Connor, “Connycakes.”

                Connor bellowed, “That’s only ok when Marianna says it.” But there was no malice in his voice. Just the bright cheerful smile playing on his lips that Jude had already come to associate with Connor. 

                Once they were far enough away, Marianna gave Jude a very incriminating look. “What’s gotten into you tonight?  I guess our little homebody has become a social butterfly overnight. All thanks to mwah!” Marianna praised, “If I didn’t know any better you made your first new friend tonight.  I mean Connor is great! He isn’t like most other guys. Totally not closed-minded at all.  He would be perfect for a bromance! I firmly believe all gay guys need their own heterbro…” Marianna rambled.

                Jude had stopped listening. He was too focused on the fact that, every time Jude peaked over his shoulder, Connor was still watching them walk away with a huge grin on his face.  It made Jude feel weak in the knees.  Jude could not stop thinking about how easy it was to talk with Connor and it was never easy for Jude to talk to people, especially guys, especially cute guys, especially cute STRAIGHT guys.  Jude had never really had any guy friends before.

Connor was obviously knit into the group.  Frat bros with Marianna’s boyfriend, friends with Marianna, and Jude assumed close with Jesus since they all went to high school together.  And Jude knew that no one was friends with Marianna and not friends with Callie.  The two of them were just like that.  They brought people in and out of their lives together.  You either were on good terms with both of them or they both made sure you knew you weren’t welcome.  And Jude assumed Brandon was smart enough to get on the same page as his girlfriend so that must mean that Connor was friends with Brandon too.  If Connor was gonna be around as often as Callie had said Emma and Scott would be, JUDE. WAS. SCREWED.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real shot at writing and I would so appreciate any feedback (good or bad). I am looking for a beta to proof read and run ideas by so if anyone is interested I would be ecstatic. Thank you so much for reading this and I really hope you guys like it. I know there wasn't a lot of Jonnor in this chapter, but i promise there is tons of fluff to come! Anyways until next week!


End file.
